


Worthy Child

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Hogwarts, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: Severus meets a child in need – what does he do now?It becomes apparent a young boy is being abused by his relatives and Severus decides to intercede. Will he change his mind when he realizes who the child is?





	1. Emergency Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of drabbles and ficlets - based on prompts from Snape100, Harry100, and Snarry100

* * *

Severus stalked down the sidewalk, missing the billow of his robes which could not be duplicated in Muggle jeans and button-up. It was refreshing to see the Muggles jump out of his way with alacrity anyway, much like their magical brethren. A scrap of paper clenched tightly in his hand listed an address of a martial arts studio, owned by a Squib. The man was a former military special forces solider, who was to train him on Muggle methods of stealth and defense. 

The corners of Severus' mouth twitched upward; Dumbledore _had_ told him he should find a new hobby.

* * *

Harry ran as fast as he could, bent over slightly because of his throbbing side where Dudley had hit him, one hand holding his broken glasses on his face. Piers had knocked them to the ground and stepped on them as Harry was tripped by someone. Somehow, Harry's glasses had flown back into his hand, while a pulse of electricity seemed to dance across his skin.

Behind him, Dudley let out a roar of rage and Harry knew he was really in for it. Remembering his teacher's lesson on emergencies, Harry ran harder, looking for an adult to help him.

* * *

Severus stopped in front of an older brick building and peered at the small metal plate on the front of building assured him it was the correct address. As he reached for the door, the sound of running footsteps caused him to look to his left, just as a small body impacted his legs. Dropping his arm, Severus managed to catch the child before he fell and steadying him with a hand on his shoulder.

Another child, significantly larger, thundered up and took a swing at the first child. 

"Freak!"

Severus turned sideways, taking a hard blow on his thigh.

* * *

Harry flinched as Dudley screamed at him, gasping as his cousin's fist hit the man's leg in front of his face. The man kept his hand on Harry's shoulder and didn't shove him away.

"Cease your assault this instance!" The man snapped at Dudley, his tone deadly. "Leave before I decide to show you what happens to bullies!"

The sound of running feet told Harry, Dudley and Piers were gone. Harry was surprised when the man knelt in front of him. He took Harry's glasses and turned away, before sliding repaired glasses back on his face. 

"Are you hurt, child?"

* * *

Severus managed to cast a silent _Reparo_ on the child's glasses, but he didn't want to chance a diagnostic charm. Blood was evident on the pale face and the boy had held his side as he ran. Fearful green eyes met his and a small nod answered Severus' question. 

Standing up, Severus lifted the boy up, disturbed by his thinness. "Why don't we both go in and learn a new hobby?"

Glancing casually around, Severus made sure they weren't being watched as he carried the child into the martial arts studio. Severus would heal him surreptitiously and take him home.

* * *

The man had gentle hands as he held onto Harry and, suddenly feeling tired, he laid his head on a black-clad shoulder. Harry fell asleep to the sound of low voices talking in an urgent tone, _like they had an emergency_ , Harry thought.

When he awoke, Harry was amazed as he didn't hurt anymore when he sat up. The couch he was on was soft and there was even a sandwich on the table next to him. Harry grabbed it, eating fast, before someone could take it away.

Harry knew it was going to be bad when he got home.

* * *

"I believe Kung Fu would help you achieve your goals," the studio owner, Ian, told Severus. "It would certainly help the little one, as well."

"You know him?" Severus asked, surprised.

"No, but I've seen him before, hauling large bags of groceries and running from the neighborhood bullies. Rumor has it, he's a poor relation taken in by reluctant relatives." 

Severus frowned; he hated bullies. "Perhaps martial arts would be a good hobby for us both."

Stepping closer, Ian whispered. "He's a wizard."

Startled, Severus glanced into the office, where the child was now eating. This certainly warranted further investigation…

* * *


	2. Taking Baby Steps

* * *

Harry stayed close to the building as he slipped out the door and began his walk towards Privet Drive. He knew he'd be one third of the way there once he saw the play park and he hoped Dudley wasn't still there. It didn't really matter, Harry knew, because as soon as Dudley told his aunt he'd done something freaky, he'd be in big trouble. 

Smiling, Harry thought about the man who fixed his glasses, made his bruises go away, and left a sandwich for him to eat. Harry was sad he didn't get to thank him before Harry left.

* * *

Severus hurried out the door, a scowl creasing his brow. He couldn't understand why the child would leave the safety of the office without a word. Did the boy think Severus had already left? Picking up his pace, Severus chastised himself for not staying with the child until he woke up. While he'd never had much luck with relationships, Severus was determined to focus on this one, deciding both of them would benefit.

Turning the corner, Severus could sight of the small form, one hand holding up the huge trousers which were too large for him. He quickened his pace.

* * *

Harry stumbled as his foot slid forward in his trainers and would have fall if a hand hadn't caught him by the shoulder. Flinching back, Harry swung around, looking up through his fringe to see the man from earlier and relaxed. Until he saw the frown on the man's face.

"I'm sorry!" Harry said quickly, bringing his hands up in front of his face.

When nothing happened, Harry lowered them to see the man crouched down in front of him. 

"You only ate one third of your lunch," the man said. "Please come back and eat the rest."

Harry nodded.

* * *

Severus stood up and turned back towards the martial arts studio. He was surprised when a small hand slipped into his and a tingle of powerful magic swept up his arm. Ian had been right; the boy was a wizard and confirming that reinforced his decision to form a relationship with him. No child, magical or not, should suffer for being born; nor scorned for being magical. 

Opening the door to the studio, Severus was not surprise to see the owner waiting for them. Perhaps Ian would assist him in investigating the family as he seemed to know the child.

* * *


	3. Progress

* * *

Harry stepped out of the shower, delighted when the man told him he could wash up after he ate. Workout trousers and a long-sleeve shirt were a bit strange, but all the kids were wearing them. He knew he’d have to change in secret; his aunt would never let him keep them.

Putting them on, Harry couldn’t get over how well they fit. He quickly smoothed his fringe over his scar and walked back out to where the man was watching some children practice Kung Fu. The man crouched down in front of him.

“Would you like to learn, too?”

* * *

Severus watched the children's beginner group complete their stretches. The child, who had given his name to the instructor as Harry, was able to keep up with the others as they progressed into learning basic stances. Harry hadn’t said much since returning to the studio but had been amenable to all of Severus' suggestion. While he stayed close to Severus, Harry had remained quiet. Too quiet. 

Although he wasn't sure how he was going to accomplish his plan and knew he'd have to do it in secret, Severus wasn't going to allow Harry to continue living in an abusive home.

* * *

Harry took the glass of water the man gave him with a smile, making sure to flatten his sweaty fringe over his scar. The exercises had been fun and none of the other kids had been mean to him at all! If he could keep from doing anything freaky, maybe he could come back. Although he'd have to do it in secret, Harry knew, his relatives would never give him permission. His aunt told him often enough he was worthless and a burden, Harry wasn't allowed to have fun.

Looking up, Harry's stomach dropped as he saw it was dark.

* * *

Severus was startled when Harry jumped to his feet, a panicked look on his face. He put a hand on the thin shoulder.

"What's the matter?"

"I need to get back to my relatives!" Harry looked up at him with pleading eyes. "They're going to be angry—"

Crouching, Severus studied his face. He didn't need to be a Legilimens to read the fear in Harry's eyes. "Do your aunt and uncle treat you like your cousin does?"

Harry gave a hesitant nod. "Especially when I do freaky things," he whispered. 

"Tell me about the freaky things," Severus said quietly.

* * *

Harry held tightly to the man -- _Severus_ ' hand and skipped to keep up with him. It had felt good to tell someone about the freaky things that happened to him. _Severus_ had listened quietly, asking him a question here and there, and when Harry got anxious, he had made a ball of light appear in his hand! 

This man was just like him! While they could only talk about it in secret, Harry was relieved he wasn't a freak and there were other people just like him. 

Harry really wished he never had to go back to the Dursleys.

* * *


	4. Removal

* * *

Harry slowed as they got closer to his relatives' house, starting a countdown of his footsteps as they turned up the walk way. The front door was dark, curtains in the sitting room drawn tight and Harry wasn't surprised. His aunt always locked him out anytime he was late. Harry stopped, pulling his hand reluctantly away from Severus' grip.

"I'll have to go to the back," he said quietly.

"Why?" Severus asked.

"I—I have to sleep in the shed when I'm late." 

Severus crouched in front of him. "You'll never sleep there again, I promise you."

Harry was skeptical.

* * *

Severus straightened up and held out his hand, waiting for Harry to grasp it. The more he heard about these Muggle relatives, the more Severus was determined to protect the child. If his relatives wouldn't listen to his _advice_ or respond to his more strenuous suggestions, he would inform them of their transgressions and provide a countdown of time for him to report them to the authorities, both Muggle and Magical. 

If all else failed, Severus would call in the Aurors. He'd promised Harry that he would take him to Kung Fu classes, allowing an opportunity to monitor the situation.

* * *

Harry cringed as Severus knocked on the front door, the thuds on the other side telling him his uncle was coming down the stairs. Instinctively stepping behind Severus, Harry held his breath, counting down the seconds until his uncle exploded as the light came on and the door opened.

"What the bloody hell are you doing pounding at this hour?" his uncle raged, face already purple.

"I'm here about your nephew—"

"The little freak isn't here, ran away and good riddance!"

"He's—" Severus began, but was cut off.

"Yours," Vernon said, leering at Severus, "for whatever you want."

* * *

Severus seethed as the obese man smirked at his own disgusting suggestion. His heart suddenly missed a beat as he wondered what he was saving Harry from. Harry hid behind him, clearly terrified of his uncle. 

"I want it legal," Severus sneered, his hand sliding into his pocket.

The man staggered back inside. Severus wrapped his hand around his wand, counting down the seconds before he hexed the idiot. The fat Muggle waddled back with papers clutched in his hand.

"Here! Take them!"

"What do you want? 

The piggish eyes gleamed. "Already been paid, just swear he never comes back!"

* * *


	5. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the harry100 prompt 336: Desperate

* * *

Harry jumped when the door slammed shut and he started to back away, desperate to get away from the house and the Dursleys. There was nothing in there he wanted, nothing that belonged to him.

"Harry?"

Severus' quiet voice stopped him as Harry stepped into the street. Turning around, Harry saw the hand Severus extended to him.

“I want you to come home with me, if you are willing,” Severus told him. “I may not be the kindest person, but I believe I can do better than those people.”

Tears welled up in Harry's eyes, could Severus really want him?

* * *

Stepping towards Severus, Harry reached out his hand. "You don't think I'm abnormal?"

Severus' eyes looked like his aunt's before she would slap him. "I believe you are a gifted little boy who deserves better than you've gotten. You are _not_ abnormal."

Harry saw anger in Severus' eyes, but not toward Harry, easing his desperation. "You really want me?"

"Yes." Severus watched as Harry took his hand and then drew him closer. "I'm going to pick you up, all right?"

"Okay."

Harry couldn't remember being held and wasn't sure what to do.

"Hold on, this is going to feel funny."

* * *

Not liking the squeezing feeling, Harry buried his face in Severus' neck and swallowed hard, desperate not to sick up. One arm was wrapped around his legs and a hand rubbed his back, making Harry feel better. He lifted his head, looking around curiously. Severus carried him into a large sitting room with a huge fireplace and set him down beside a sofa.

"Max!" Severus called.

Harry continued to look around, marveling at the beautiful furniture and flickering candles everywhere. A _pop_ sounded next to him and Harry swung around in fear, his hands going up to protect his head.

* * *

The little green man who appeared was about as tall as he was and Harry felt a little silly for being scared.

"Harry, this is Max, he's a house-elf and runs the house," Severus told him as he sat down.

Harry nodded, desperately trying to swallow the sudden lump in his throat. This—Max was going to tell him what his chores were. Tears pricked his eyes, the house seemed very big and Harry wondered how long it would take him to clean it.

"Little Master is hungry?" Max asked in a squeaky voice.

Blinking rapidly, Harry nodded his head.

* * *

"Harry?" Severus had spread the handful of papers out on a low table. "What's the matter?"

Harry rubbed at his eyes, angry at himself. "Can I eat before cleaning?" His stomach grumbled to remind him how hungry he was.

Severus frowned, making Harry desperately afraid he was mad. 

"What cleaning?"

"The chores I have to do to eat?" 

With a sigh, Severus wrapped a hand around his arm, drawing him toward the couch. "Harry, you aren't to clean anything. That's the house-elves job and they'd be upset if you didn't let them do it."

"How will I earn my keep?"

* * *

Severus reached over and lifted Harry, setting him down on the sofa. "Harry, you're a little boy. You should worry about keeping your room clean and doing well in school, not trying to earn your keep!"

Sitting stiffly on the unfamiliar furniture, Harry stared at Severus. "But, my relatives said I was a burden—"

"No!" Severus looked angry again. "You aren't a burden and your relatives were very wrong to say that!"

Another _pop_ and Max set a tray on the table, leaving with a bow. Harry realized he had another desperate need.

"Can I use the loo, please?"

* * *

Harry washed his hands and smoothed his fringe over his scar, before going back to the sitting room. Severus had set out bowls of stew, warm bread, and a glass of milk. Sitting on the floor, Harry stared for a moment, not able to belief it was his to eat.

Severus nudged his arm, pointing at Harry's bowl with his spoon. Smiling, Harry dipped his spoon into the stew and took a tentative bite. His eyes grew wide – the stew was warm! Harry forced himself to eat slowly, instead of the desperate rush when he'd gotten anything at his relatives.

* * *

Taking one last bite of his pudding, Harry sat his spoon down with a sigh. His stomach had never felt so full and Harry didn't want to make himself sick. When he looked up at Severus, he found the man watching him closely. Too comfortable and sleepy to be careful, Harry reached out and patted Severus' arm.

"Thank you for letting me eat," he said, yawning.

Severus gave him a little smile. "You needn't thank me for feeding you."

Harry smiled, his eyes falling on the papers stacked on the table. "Do you think my parents' names are in there?"

* * *

"You don't know your parents' names?" Severus asked him in a funny voice.

Harry shook his head. "My aunt got really angry if I asked anything about them. She said they were drunks who died when my dad crashed our car." He pointed at his forehead. "It's what gave me the scar and she said I should of died, too." 

Severus made a desperate sound, but Harry's eyes were too heavy to stay open. He felt a warm hand on his head and fingers sweep his fringe to the side. A finger tip traced the lightning bolt shape.

"Oh, Harry."

* * *


	6. Assessing the Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snarry100 prompt 627: Divided

* * *

Severus stared at the distinctive scar on Harry's forehead as the past he'd kept firmly locked behind his Occlumency shields, burst forward. His fingertip lightly traced the lightning bolt as the memories of what happened that night in Godric's Hallow flashed through his mind, making his chest hurt with the pain they still caused. 

"Oh, Harry," 

It seemed ironic that the little boy he'd suspected was being abused was a child he'd vowed to protect. The child he'd prepared himself to hate for his parentage, willing to divide personality traits between parents. 

Lily would have hexed him into next week.

* * *

Not wanting to move, Severus Summoned the paperwork the disgusting Muggle had shoved into his hands, dividing them between Muggle and magical. The Muggle paperwork had been filled out and signed by Harry's relatives, a note affixed to them with the name of an orphanage in Surrey. One name drew Severus' attention and he clamped down on the rage he felt as he recognized Lily's sister.

Petunia had been a vile, hateful bitch when Severus had last seen her as a teenager. Harry's rough childhood suddenly became very apparent to Severus and he hoped he'd gotten Harry out in time.

* * *

The other papers were the Ministry of Magic equivalents of the change of guardianship forms and, again, already signed by both Dursleys. Looking closer, Severus could see a red drop beside each signature, the enchantments on the parchment making the blood look fresh. Severus' eyes moved down the form, divided into neat sections, to see Harry's name printed in the section marked _adoptee_.

There was no drop of blood.

The idea struck Severus like an epiphany and he moved to gently shake Harry, who blinked his eyes sleepily. 

"Harry, would you like me to adopt you?"

Harry nodded, "yes, please."

* * *

Harry yawned as Severus explained the Ministry paperwork. He showed Harry where his name was and where Severus' would go.

"I need to prick your finger and put a drop of blood by your name, but, Harry?" Severus looked into his eyes. "You have to be sure this is what you want or your magic won't allow it."

"I'm sure." Harry held out his hand.

Severus carefully collected a drop from Harry and himself, healing the fingers with a whispered spell. 

After signing the form, the parchment divided itself into two and one scroll disappeared in a flash of gold.

* * *

Harry's eyes grew large and he leaned into Severus as the second scroll bounced once on the table. Automatically putting his arm around Harry, Severus could feel every rib under his shirt. Reflecting back to when he lifted Harry to Apparate to Prince Keep, Severus has been astounded at how little the child weighed. 

His thoughts divided themselves into five different directions, each wondering how far the abuse had gone. Severus drew a deep breath, knowing he needed to make sure Harry was actually uninjured, especially if the adoption was to stand up to any challenge.

Who could he trust?

* * *

"Harry?" Severus sat the child up and turned to face him. "I would like a friend of mine to examine you, to make sure you aren't hurt anywhere."

Squirming a bit, Harry met his eyes. "Like a doctor?"

"Yes," Severus answered honestly. "Your uncle didn't seem very pleasant and to make sure your cousin didn't do more damage."

"Will I still get to stay with you?" Harry asked, sounding apprehensive.

Severus gave him a grim smile. "I suspect it will make us indivisible." 

"Are they nice?"

"Very nice," Severus said, casting his Patronus.

"Oh!" Harry stared at the silver doe.

* * *

Harry had fallen back to sleep by the time the fireplace flared green and Poppy Pomfrey stepped out. She was carrying a small black bag, her expression perplexed. 

Severus stepped forward to greet her, his voice soft. "Thank you for coming, Poppy."

"Severus, you said you'd found an injured child."

"More abused, I'm afraid, with some freshly injuries."

She frowned. "While you were attending your new _hobby_?"

"Surprisingly, yes." Severus pointed to the sofa. "He literally ran into me."

Poppy gave him a long look before turning her undivided attention to the child. She cast a diagnostic spell. 

"Oh, Severus!"

* * *


	7. Assessing the Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "harry100" Prompt 337: Career / "snarry100" 628: Late Night
> 
> Severus meets a child in need – what does he do now?  
> Part of the [Worthy Child Series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876902)   
> **Disclaimer:** JKR owns the Potterverse – I just play in it. No money is made from these amateur works.

* * *

"—more neglect than abuse, although he has an inordinate amount of prior fractures in his hands and arms. The was a traumatic closed head wound which injured his optic nerve and caused a concussion."

Harry woke to a lady's voice and he forced his eyes open, looking for his new guardian. Severus was standing beside him, listening.

"—underdeveloped, malnourished, beginnings of scurvy! Never in my career—" 

Harry gasped as the lady turned and came at him with a stick, throwing himself backwards. 

"Harry!" Severus caught him and sat down with Harry in his lap. "It's all right!"

* * *

Feeling out of his depth, Severus attempted to calm the child by rubbing the small back. It was something his mother had done for him late at night, after his father had passed out. Harry's hand fisted in the front of his jumper.

Severus pulled back slightly. "Poppy is just checking to see where you've been hurt, Harry. That is her wand, not something she's going to hit you with." 

Harry relaxed slightly, leaning against Severus. "Okay."

"Poppy, cast the diagnostic again, please." 

Severus could see Harry watching carefully, gasping as the previously injured bones in his hand glowed blue.

* * *

"It tingles," Harry said softly, keeping his eyes on his hand. 

Severus' arm around him tightened and Harry looked up. "That means you are able to sense magic, Harry. Poppy is going to do two more checks, so hold still."

Nodding, Harry held himself stiffly as he felt more tingles in his back and legs. After a minute, there was a sharp twinge in his forehead. He couldn't help but rub his fingers over his scar. Severus tugged his hand away gently.

"Poppy?" 

The lady smiled at Harry. "Didn't your career path require knowing runes, Severus?"

"Yes—"

"It's sigel."

* * *

Frowning, Severus turned Harry slightly to see the lightning bolt shaped scar. "Did the spell make your scar hurt, Harry?"

Apprehensive green eyes met his and Severus gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. 

"A little bit."

Severus carded his fingers through the tousled hair, when Harry's stomach rumbled. 

"Are you hunger?"

Harry nodded, his eyes darting toward Poppy as she sat down.

"A late-night snack would help with the potions I have, Severus."

"Max!" 

The house-elf brought Harry a bowl of ice cream covered in fresh berries, which Harry happily tucked into still perched on Severus' lap.

* * *

Harry loved ice cream! The few times he'd gotten to taste Dudley's leftovers, he thought ice cream was the perfect food. When he grew up, Harry decided he wanted to be an ice cream man.

"Why would the Killing Curse rebound and leave behind an Old English rune?"

"I wondered that myself when I examined Harry afterwards."

"I didn't realize—"

"Yes, which is why I know the babe was _unblemished_ when he was delivered to Surrey, except for the anomaly around the scar." 

"Anomaly?"

Harry looked up when Severus' voice sounded funny, but his guardian gave him a smile.

* * *

Severus wasn't surprised when Harry fell asleep as soon as his ice cream was finished, it was late for a seven-year-old. Making him comfortable on the sofa, Severus wrapped his hands around a fresh mug of tea Max brought.

"He's so small." Poppy's voice was hushed.

"They didn't feed him much," Severus responded grimly. "What does he need?"

"Nutrition Potion, Growth Stimulant, Iron Elixir, Scar Removal Paste, and a Nerve Regenerator," Poppy listed off. "And I get to hex Dumbledore first."

"Poppy—"

"I'll support your adoption, Severus, as will the evidence. Harry's not going back!" 

Severus relaxed and smiled.

* * *


	8. Unexpected Assistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Challenge:** Harry100 338: Fever / Snarry100 629: Privacy

* * *

Severus watched Poppy cast a light Sleeping Charm on Harry, before casting the first of the healing spells he would need. Harry's face contorted into a frown when an orange aura surrounded his chest. Poppy mirrored the frown as Severus flexed his wrist to slide his wand into his hand. 

" _Expecto Patronum_ " 

The silvery doe shot out from the tip of his wand and danced closer.

"For Albus Dumbledore, in private only: please step through to Prince's Keep, soonest."

The doe blinked before disappearing through the wall and Severus cast the spell to start a magical fire in the hearth.

* * *

Poppy just finished healing Harry's internal organs when the fireplace flared green and Albus Dumbledore stepped out. Severus sat up straighter, accidental startling Harry. A few soft words and his hand resting on Harry's forehead calmed him.

Dumbledore stared. "Severus?" 

"Thank you for coming so quickly, Albus," Severus said as Poppy cast a Privacy Spell around them, to prevent them from disturbing Harry. "I was entering Ian's studio this afternoon when this child literally ran into me. He was being chased by two larger boys, who'd already beat him bloody."

"I'm afraid I don't understand—" 

"He's a wizard, Albus."

* * *

Dumbledore frowned, stroking his beard. "I see."

"There's more: I escorted him home and the family demanded I remove him." Severus shook his head. "They refused to take him and insinuated I could _use_ him for my own purposes. Sent us away with completed adoption papers, both Muggle and magical, already filled out for a Muggle orphanage."

"I've found evidence of significant neglect and mistreatment," Poppy added, her arms cross. 

"Dear Merlin!" Dumbledore looked appalled. "Severus, if you wish to adopt the child, we'll certainly make provisions, as well as protect your privacy."

"I have adopted him."

"Excellent, my boy."

* * *

Severus was surprised by Dumbledore's immediate support, arching an eyebrow. "You'd help me with the Muggle paperwork?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Of course, my boy! I'm sure it's just a formality." 

Poppy snorted and Severus met her eyes. "Do you have a fever reducer, Severus?"

Apprehension flooded through him as Severus flicked his wand and Summoned the punch containing his potions. "Is he feverish?"

"Not yet," she answered briskly, "but he needs all his wizarding vaccinations and half of his Muggle ones, which may cause one. Shocking example of neglect!" 

"Poor child!" Dumbledore moved closer. "And so young. What's his name?" 

"Harry—"

* * *

"Harry?" Dumbledore frowned. "And how old is he, four? Five?"

Severus and Poppy exchanged a glance. 

"Seven on Tuesday," Severus answered, his hand gently brushing back Harry's fringe.

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Dear Merlin!"

"Did you expect anything else when you placed Lily's son with that shrew of a sister?" Severus grounded out.

"I thought, perhaps—the blood wards should have—"

"You know those only work if there is love, Albus! Petunia hated Lily and her magic!" Severus snapped, stilling instantly as Harry started. 

Poppy waved her wand. "He's a bit warm, Severus, and I'm afraid the fever is starting."

* * *

Poppy helped Severus settle Harry into a guest room, rousting him long enough to swallow some of the fever reducer. When they returned to the sitting room, Albus Dumbledore was ensconced in Severus' favorite chair, drinking tea and reading through a large, ancient-looking book. 

"Ah, perfect timing!" Dumbledore said, setting down his cup. "I think I've found an adoption ritual which would allow you to share Harry's blood and therefore anchor the blood wards." 

"Blood magic?" Poppy asked as she poured tea. "Isn't that considered Dark magic?"

"Not when the intent is to protect and nurture." 

Severus could only stare.

* * *


	9. Ambiguous Intent

* * *

Harry woke slowly, warm and comfortable in the softest bed he'd ever felt. Stiffening, Harry had a moment of panic until his memories of the day before returned. Smiling at the thought of his new guardian, Harry hummed softy as he slid from bed, going in search of a bathroom. 

Ten minutes later, Harry had cleaned his teeth and gotten dressed, grinning at his own success in finding everything. A different door led to the hallway but Harry frowned when nothing looked unfamiliar. 

"Max?" Harry whispered, remembering Severus' actions the night before. 

Max appeared with a _pop_. "Little Master called?"

* * *

His wand buzzing woke Severus and he pushed himself into a sitting position as he tried to remember why he'd set a monitoring charm. Once his brain caught up, Severus remembered what had happened and was on his feet instantly, his dressing gown flying into his hand.

Severus opened his door just as Max appeared and took Harry's hand to guide him to the kitchen. Narrowing his eyes at the early hour, Severus diverted to the loo before following them, debating on what would spice up eggs without upsetting Harry's stomach. 

Harry standing on a chair made his heart stop.

* * *

Harry stretched upward, trying to reach the spice cabinet without success while   
Max watched, wringing his hands. 

"Young master, house-elves is to be cooking!"

A throat was cleared and Harry head whipped around as the chair wobbled beneath him. A hand closed around his arm, keeping him from falling as Harry looked apprehensively at his new guardian.

"While I'm sure you are quite capable of cooking breakfast, Harry," Severus told him quietly. "It might upset the house-elves as they might think you aren't happy with their cooking."

Harry could see several worried-looking house-elves staring at him from around the counter.

* * *

Coffee and orange juice were already on the table when they seated themselves, Severus taking a fortifying gulp as he contemplated how to begin the conversation. Harry looked wistfully at the juice until Severus poured him a small glass.

"You only need to ask when you want something, Harry," Severus told him, setting down his mug. "We had a visitor last night while you slept, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore."

Harry frowned at the name, as if he knew it.

"Being your magical guardian, it was only natural that I inform him about our new _relationship_." Severus told him.

* * *

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked, the name making his stomach churn. "He's going to make me go back, is he?" 

"No!" Severus answered immediately. "The adoption's been filed at the Ministry already, but _Professor_ Dumbledore believes you'd be safer if we were, well, blood related."

Cocking his head, Harry considered what that might mean. "By magic?"

"Naturally, but there are two ways to accomplish this." Severus refilled his mug. "The first is a potion which would add my blood to yours. The second is a ritual where we would use runes and spells to exchange blood. Both would make you my son."

* * *

Severus kept his tone level, trying not to influence Harry. "Would you be willing to do one of these with me?"

Harry nodded immediately, even as his fingers folded and unfolded the edge of the serviette in front of him. "Severus?" 

"Yes?"

"I understand swallowing the potion, 'cause it would give me your part of you, but I don't know how you getting some of my blood would make _me_ into _your_ son. Wouldn't it make you sort of my brother?"

Severus blinked, his mind whirling. "Considering what you said, the ritual does naturally fall under those exact guidelines—"

* * *

A plate appeared in front of Harry with eggs and sausage. A bowl of porridge popped up next, it's pleasant aroma tickling Harry's nose. He couldn't place the spice, but it smelled delicious.

"It's cinnamon," Severus said as he began to eat.

Harry happily dipped his spoon into the bowl and was thrilled when it tasted as good as it smelled. The food was delicious and Harry successfully ate every bit he was given. He was tempted to lick the bowl when something occurred to him.

"Severus? Will I change after I take the potion?"

"Naturally, there'll be minor changes."

* * *

Finishing up his toast, Severus wiped his mouth and fingers off on his serviette. The blend of spices in Mixie's sausages had been delicious. 

"When can we do the potion? Harry asked. "I want you to be my—my dad right away, before Mr. Dumbles—"

"Professor Dumbledore."

"Yes, him." Harry nodded. 

Severus smothered a smile. "If you'll assist me, we can start on the potion now."

"Yes, please!" Harry said, bouncing out of his chair.

"Allow me to get dressed and then we will begin, Severus said, leading Harry towards the stairs. "Now, to make this a success—"

* * *


	10. The Best Intent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snarry100 prompt 633: Triumph

* * *

"One, two, three, four, _now_! One, two, three, four." 

Severus counted as he stirred the potion anti-clockwise as Harry carefully dropped in a unicorn hair after set. A triumphant look crossed Harry's face when he'd perfectly added all five and he looked up at Severus.

"Good boy," Severus told him as he reached for the Honey water. "We need seven drops of this, can you help me count?"

"Yes, sir!"

The potion turned from yellow to a light blue as Severus executed a complicated stirring pattern. He lowered the flame with a flick of his wand. 

"Now, we wait."

* * *

Harry made a face as he drank the green potion Severus gave him, triumph filling him as he choked it down. 

"Excellent, Harry!" Severus smiled. "The nutrition potion may not taste good, but it will help you grow."

Harry took a drink of milk to wash the potion's taste out of his mouth. Setting it down, Harry watched Severus take a bite before starting to eat.

"Harry, did Professor Dumbledore ever visit your relatives?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so, but my aunt used his name when my uncle was really mad at me."

"Like a threat?"

"Yes."

* * *

Harry watched as Severus pricked his finger and counted seven drops of blood as they fell into the vial Harry held. Both watched in triumph as a wisp of purple smoke swirled out. Healing the wound silently, Severus wrapped his hand around Harry's, swirling the potion clockwise to ensure it was mixed. 

"Can I sit with you?" Harry asked softly and Severus nodded before helping Harry into lap.

Arranging Harry so his back was against Severus' chest, Severus took a deep breath. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

And without hesitation, Harry tilted his head back and swallowed the contents.

"Good boy!"

* * *

Harry tensed as he drank the potion, but it tasted better than the green potion had. He sat very still as he felt his tummy heat up and a pulse of magic spread outward. The magic was warm and tingly, spreading through him until he could feel it from his toes to the top of his head.

"It's working!" He cried, triumphantly, but his voice caught as the tingles became almost painful prickles.

Severus' arms tightened around him, rocking him through the worst of the prickles. 

"All right, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry said, glancing at Severus. "Are you my Dad, now?"

* * *

Severus tried to swallow the lump which had suddenly formed in his throat, giving Harry a nod instead. The child threw his arms around Severus' neck and hug him tightly, giving Severus a moment to regain control of himself.

"Let's look at you," Severus said, helping Harry down.

Harry looked at him, nose somewhat longer and cheekbones higher. "Do I look okay, _Dad_?"

Severus smiled. "You look perfect and I think you are a bit taller."

"Really?" Harry gasped, running towards the mirror.

Severus watched him, triumph tightening his chest. Now, for a trip Gringotts and then, one to Dumbledore.

* * *


	11. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Harry100 Challenge:** 340: Dumbledore / 341: Fresh

* * *

Harry clung to his dad's hand as they walked up the white marble steps, marveling at how fresh and clean everything looked as he stared at the strange building. Severus' hand tightening on his brought Harry's attention back as a large door opened for them. His dad had told him the goblins would look scary to him, but Harry needed to be respectful and polite to them. 

"Lord Prince!" 

A fierce-looking little man greeted them with a bow and Harry watched Seveus bow back.

"Griphook, may I introduce my son, Harry." 

Harry stepped forward, bowing. "I'm please to meet you."

* * *

They followed Griphook to an office with big furniture and wooden walls that gleamed. The goblin sat behind a desk piled high with stacks of papers on it. 

"Tea, Lord Prince? And there is fresh orange juice for the child."

Harry held tight to the small glass of juice, not wanting to spill it as he listened to his dad talk to Griphook.

"I was hoping for assistance with the Muggle adoption as I want to make sure Albus Dumbledore can't prevent it somehow. Perhaps an in-dept medical exam to document, er, irregularities and a copy of the Potters' wills."

* * *

Taking a sip of his juice, Harry listened to the two discuss which test he'd need to make sure he was fully healed. Harry heard Griphook mention the man whose name his aunt would hiss at his uncle anytime he beat Harry really badly, Dumbledore.

"Harry?"

Looking at his dad, Harry saw that he was smiling and smiled back.

Severus knelt in front him with a vial of purple potion. "We need to take a fresh look at your mum's family and need a few drops of your blood to do that. All right?"

Harry nodded, holding out his hand.

* * *

As Harry watched, the goblin poured the potion onto a fresh piece of white paper and, to Harry's amazement, purple words began to fill the page. Leaning over the table beside him, Severus gasped as he watched.

"A Squib?" His dad looked at Griphook. "Septimus Malfoy and a Weasley?" 

"You share this Malfoy great-grandfather with your son."

That made Harry smile and a tendril of happiness tickled his stomach. His dad was really related to him and Dumbledore couldn't take him away! Setting down his glass, Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' leg. 

"Now nobody can take me away, Dad!"

* * *


	12. New Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble in honor of Harry's birthday last month – it got out of hand a bit…

* * *

Severus carried his son down the steps from Gringotts, knowing Harry was still a bit groggy from the healing ritual the goblin healers had performed. Especially the purge of the Dark substance they'd found underneath his scar. Poppy had been right about the rune, but according to the ancient goblin specialist who had been summoned by Griphook, it had actually been protecting Harry. 

A _Horcrux_ the healers had gasped as they performed the evidentiary medical scan Griphook said the solicitor would need for the Muggle adoption. Harry had looked confused and Severus' heart stopped; he remembered the whispers of the Darkest magic among the Death Eaters just before the Dark Lord's fall. A potion had put Harry to sleep and the specialist arrived to add the runes necessary in expelling the shard of evil in his forehead. Severus was left to pondering the revelations their ancestry tests had produced.

Shifting Harry's weight as he reached the bottom the steps, Severus turned towards the children's clothing store. The parchment scrolls in his pocket crinkled as he did and Severus was still trying to reconcile the information they had revealed. It shouldn't have been a shock to learn he was related to the Blacks and the Malfoys, many of the old Wizarding families were interrelated, but it had completely jolted Severus, as it was on his supposed Muggle father's side. Or that Lily, allegedly Muggleborn, had actually been at least a half-blood and descended on her mother's side from the same Malfoy as Severus' father. 

Severus snorted, imagining Tobias Snape's horrified expression if he'd ever learned he was from a magical family. He was still in disbelief over the news that Septimus Malfoy had fathered several illegitimate children, all girls and all Squibs, prior to his arranged marriage to Celeste Rowle. Although it was unusual for the time period, as many pure-blood squibs were killed as soon as their status was discovered, at least 2 of the children had been placed in the same Muggle orphanage in Cokeworth. Both appeared to have been adopted by local Muggle families and raised there. For he and Lily to have been brought up in the same neighborhood and have found each other at nine-years-old was incredible.

"Dad?" Harry lifted his head and looked around. "Where are we?"

"We are still in Diagon Alley, as you need some decent clothes to wear." 

Severus wondered if he should have let the healers de-age Harry to allow him to re-age without the malnutrition and injuries he'd endured at the hands of his relatives. Sure that Dumbledore would object, Severus had declined, but if Harry's health didn't come around, he would take him back to Gringotts for the procedure. Harry's health was more important than the plans Severus was sure the Headmaster already had in place for Harry's Hogwarts days. 

Stepping around a hag pulling a shopping trolley, Severus saw Twilfitt and Tattings' sign and headed for the door. A bored looking clerk glanced briefly from a side counter and flashed him a smile, before going back to folding and refolding a stack of trousers. Severus set Harry down, keeping a firm grip on his hand as they followed the signs to the children's section. His eyes wide, Harry clung to his hand as he looked around at the bright colored clothing, lingering on a gray shirt with a green snake slithering around the bottom. 

"Do you see anything you like?" Severus asked, heart dropping as Harry's eyes got even wider.

"I get something new?" Harry asked tentatively, eyes darting back to the snake shirt.

Severus tapped down the anger spiking through him. "You need clothes to wear, don't you?"

Harry gave him a hesitant nod, before releasing his hand and stepping over to the shirts. It took several attempts to find the right size, but after Harry had tried three of the snake shirts on, they decided on the one that fit best. The clerk had become much more interested in what they were doing when she realized Severus was purchasing a whole wardrobe. Harry picked out a few things he liked before Severus sent him in to the changing room to put on his new shirt and matching grey shorts. He made arrangements for the clerk to owl the rest of the clothing to Prince Keep so they didn't need to carry the bags.

"Is this a special occasion, sir? Shall I wrap these?" The clerk gave him a smile.

It was Harry's birthday, Severus reasoned, why not let him open the clothes as presents. He knew those despicable relatives of his would never have given Harry any gifts.

"Yes, please," Severus answered politely. "Could you also include a small selection of those toys as well?" He pointed at a display of animal plushies. "Particularly the dragon and the smaller snake."

Perhaps a birthday party was in order.

* * *

Harry smoothed down the front of his shirt and smiled as the snake tried to chase his hand. He'd never had clothes that were bought especially for him. Peering around the curtain, Harry saw Severus waiting alone and shyly stepped out. With his eyes downcast, Harry walked over to his new father.

"Thank you for the clothes, Dad, I really like them."

Harry flinched back as a hand descended near his face. The hand hesitated before continuing on to his shoulder, where it lightly squeezed.

"I'm pleased that you like the outfit, Harry. You look like a proper young wizard now."

Looking up, Harry saw his dad was smiling at him and he stood up straight, just as his stomach growled loudly. Harry opened his mouth to apologize, but his father took his hand instead and tugged him forward. Stumbling a little on his new trainers, Harry managed to keep up as they walked down the cobblestone street. Harry's eyes darted from one side of the street to the other, astounded at all the colorful displays in the store windows. He had never seen so well before! All the colors and amazing things! 

Suddenly, Harry was lifted into his dad's arms and cringed, thinking he was in trouble.

"You're fine, Harry," Severus said quietly. "Up here you can see everything better and I don't have to worry about you walking into something."

Harry nodded, relaxing as his dad moved on, taking them into a place where there were people eating. Something smelled really good and Harry's stomach gave another loud rumble. He tried to bury his face in Severus' shoulder, but his dad wasn't letting him, lifting his chin with a finger.

"Come, little one, you act like you've never been in a restaurant."

Stiffening, Harry fisted the black robes under his hands. "I—I had to hide – they left me in the car…"

Severus went very still before giving Harry a tight squeeze. "Well then, you shall learn now."

A lady in a frilly blue apron showed them to a table and Severus put Harry down so he could slide into one of the chairs. The table was too high and Harry could bare see over the top of it. His eyes widened when Severus took out his wand and waved it at his chair, making it grow taller. Harry grinned as he looked around, taking the small book the lady gave him. 

"That is a menu, Harry," Dad told him. "It lists all the food the restaurant serves."

Harry nodded as he opened the book, seeing the printing on it, black on white, clearly. There was a dragon breathing fire in the top corner and a unicorn jumping along the bottom. Smiling at the creatures, Harry frowned when he saw most of the words are too hard for him to read, although he recognized the words _salad_ and _soup_.

"What would you like for lunch, Harry?"

Harry looked up, a little tendril of panic swirling in his stomach. "Um, soup?"

Severus shook his head and reached over to gently tug the menu out of Harry's hands. He turned to the lady in the apron.

"We'll both have the Shepard's pie, with milk for my son and tea for me, please."

The lady bowed as she took the books and walked away. Harry watched as Severus picked up the serviette in front of him and shook it out, spreading it over his lap. Copying him, Harry smoothed his serviette and tucked the edges under his legs to hold it there. A tea pot appeared in the middle of the table, along with a covered basket and two teacups. Harry grinned as a small glass appeared beside him, filled with cold milk. He sat as still as he could, hands clasped in his lap, like he'd been taught when around normal people.

"Harry? Look at me, please." 

He looked up, feeling nervous. "Yes, sir?"

Severus looked at him intently. "I realize it is going to take a little time, but you need to realize _our_ family will be nothing like _those_ people." He reached across the table for Harry's hand. 

Giving him his hand without hesitation, Harry gripped the long fingers like a lifeline. Severus had kept every promise he'd made to Harry and he'd even become the dad Harry had always longed to have. He knew the Dursleys had acted differently towards Dudley than they had towards him, but Harry didn't want to be a pig and a bully.

"Dad? Will you teach me how I'm supposed to act?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I'm sure we will learn how together, son, as I've never been a father before either." Severus squeezed his hand. "Did you know that today was your birthday?"

Harry blinked; his primary teacher had told him what his birthday was, but Harry had forgotten. "It is?"

Severus smiled at him, Harry's hand swallowed up by his larger one. "Yes, and I believe Max, Mixie, and the other house-elves would love to have a birthday party for you. What do you think?"

His eyes widened and Harry's breath caught in his chest. "A party? For me?"

"Yes, I think it’s a grand idea—"

His dad was interrupted by two steaming plates of Shepard's pie which popped up next to them. Harry grinned and reached to grab his plate, pausing until he got a nod from Severus before he took a spoonful. Favors exploded on his tongue and Harry was sure it was the best thing he'd ever eaten. A sudden though occurred to Harry and he carefully swallowed his mouthful before he looked over at Severus.

"Dad? Does having a birthday party mean I getta have a cake?"

"Of course—"

"Severus?" A voice asked and Harry looked up to see a tall man with blond hair standing by their table.

* * *

Severus bit off a curse when he saw Lucius Malfoy standing beside him, staring at Harry. They had actually become close, near the end of the first war, when the Dark Lord's behavior became increasingly unstable. Lucius had never been particularly friendly while at Hogwarts, especially with the four-year difference in age, but he had recruited Severus at the Dark Lord's request as soon as Severus' potions prowess became apparent. It was Severus whom Lucius had come to for the fertility potion when he and Narcissa had been unable to conceive after they were married. 

"Hello, Lucius," Severus stood politely and inclined his head, before turning towards Harry. "Allow me to introduce my son, Harry Snape. Harry, this is Lord Malfoy."

Harry stood and bowed his head as Severus had. "Nice to meet you, Lord Malfoy."

Nodding with approval, Severus motioned Harry to sit down and eat, while he did the same. "Sit, Lucius," he said as he picked up his fork. "Harry and I were just discussing how we should celebrate his birthday."

Lucius remained standing, his eyes narrowing as he examined Harry's face. "Birthdays are a wonderous time for the young. How old are you then, young Mr. Snape?"

Severus could feel Harry shooting him a look, but he waited patiently for his son to speak for himself.

"Seven, sir." Harry's voice was quiet but didn't waiver and Severus gave him a small smile, reaching over to brush his fringe off his face.

"Sweet Merlin!" Lucius gasped, dropping into a chair and staring first at Harry and then at Severus.

" _Muffliato_ ," Severus muttered as he flicked his wand and slid it back into his sleeve. "Harry has only recently come into my care; his previous caregivers were less than generous in their providing for his needs." A hard look punctuated his mild words, while Harry continued to eat.

"But, he's—"

Severus cut him off with a sharp sneer. "I suggest you determine exactly where your loyalties lie, Lucius. Above all, you need to know our mutual _friend_ will return some day, as he created Horcruxes. My son was one of them." 

Harry looked up at him, no doubt recognizing the word, but Severus reached over and tapped his plate. "Eat a bit more, little one, and you may have some ice cream for pudding."

"And what of the – changes we were hoping to make, Severus, the traditions and teachings?"

"The ones that seemed to get lost last time?" Severus asked, pushing his plate away from him. "I have accepted my inheritance and taken control of my son's inheritance, along with the corresponding seats in the Wizengamot. We can start to make those changes there."

"Dad?" Harry pushed his plate away as well.

Severus slid the glass of milk toward Harry. "Drink your milk and we'll go." 

"I have questions, Severus," Lucius said as Severus placed his serviette on the table.

“And my son has a birthday to celebrate.” Severus met his eyes. “Perhaps we can arrange to have Draco come over for an afternoon, after you've had time to choose your priorities."

Throwing down several Galleons, Severus pushed back his chair and stood, pulling Harry's chair back. Both skirted around the befuddled Lucius and they walked out of the restaurant without looking back. With a concerted effort, Severus pushed his swirling thoughts of Malfoy, Horcruxes, and Dark Lords to the back of his mind as he led Harry towards Quality Quidditch Supplies, diverting at the last moment to Florian Fortescue's for the ice cream he promised. 

While a delighted Harry savored every lick of his small ice cream cone, Severus called Max and had him deliver orders to several shops. He'd never had a birthday party himself, but Harry was an abused child who appreciated everything Severus had given him and easily pleased. Severus knew Harry would be thrilled with any gift to celebrate his birthday and Severus knew he had to be careful not to overwhelm the child.

* * *

Harry woke up slowly, stretching in the warm cocoon of his blankets, and smiling as he remembered he was in his very own bed. _And it was his birthday!_ Harry thought excitedly as he quickly sat up. Sliding out of bed, Harry pulled the bedding up and smoothed the duvet. He quickly got dressed in his new clothes and went to the bathroom to wash up. 

His dad was waiting at the bottom of the stairs when Harry came running down and he swooped in to grab Harry, twirling him around. Kissing his forehead, Severus set him down and took his hand, leading him into a large room Harry remembered from his first night. The room was bright with sunshine and Harry was amazed to see a pile of wrapped packages on the table in front of the fireplace. A lady Harry vaguely remembered sat on the couch, smiling at him.

"You remember Madame—"

"Poppy."

"—don't you?"

Harry nodded shyly, twisting his finger into his shirt. "You made me all better."

The lady smiled. "That is my job, love. Come here and let me look at you."

His dad gave him a nod and Harry walked over to stand by the couch. He glanced at the presents on the table and flinched when Poppy reached toward his face. He froze, eyes on the floor as the hand continued slowly to cup his chin and lift it. Poppy was still smiling but her eyes were sad as she turned his face a little to look at his scar.

"I'm so glad to see that it has faded since your trip to Gringotts, Harry."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry answered as Severus sat down on the end of the couch.

"Sit beside me, Harry." Severus patted the cushion beside him. "Let's open your presents first and then we will have tea with birthday cake."

With wide eyes, Harry climbed up beside him, his heart beating fast in his chest. He'd never been given a gift before and he stared at the green wrapped box in his lap. Reaching up, Harry drew his fingers across the top, giving Severus plenty of time to yank the box away, like his aunt had once done to him. The box didn't move and Harry looked up to see the two adults looking at him expectantly. His fingers found a corner and began tearing the paper slowly and when no one stopped him, Harry ripped the paper completely off. Inside was a plushie snake, green with golden eyes. 

"Oh, thank you!" Harry breathed, lifting the toy out as Severus removed the box. "I love snakes!" 

The next box had jumpers in different colours and then a warm jacket. Another held a toy dragon, which Harry left on his lap to keep his Snake company. Several boxes held trousers, shirts, and what Severus called sleeping wear. Poppy gave him some Wizarding coloring books and sweets. Harry was feeling a little overwhelmed by the last package, until he opened it to find underpants and socks inside.

“Dad!” Harry squeaked as he buried the offending clothes under his other presents.

Severus laughed and then took out his wand. Harry watched curiously as one more gift came floating into the room. It was a long and slender, but not heavy as it settled on his lap. With a nod from Severus, Harry ripped off the green and silver paper, but his hand faltered as he uncovered a broom. His eyes welled up with tears and Harry wondered if he’d misunderstood what his new father about having chores. Taking his hands off the broom, Harry brought them up to his chest and clasped them in front of his heart.

"Harry?" Severus leaned over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Just shaking his head, Harry blinked rapidly, trying not to cry. 

"Oh, Severus! He thinks it's for cleaning!" 

Harry lifted his head when he heard Poppy and looked up. Severus gave him a hug and then stood up and lifted the broom from Harry's lap. Disposing of the wrapping paper, Severus moved into the center of the room and beckoned Harry over. After taking a deep breath, Harry slid off the couch and walked over to stand by Severus. 

"You are never to do this in the house again," Severus told him as he set the broom on the floor. "Give me your hand."

Harry obediently stretched out his hand which his dad positioned over the broom. 

"Now, say 'up' firmly."

Harry looked up at him and then down at the broom. "Up!" 

The broom springing up to smack his hand startled Harry and he almost dropped it. He could feel the magic running through it.

"Now, put your leg over the broom and kick-off gently with your foot." Severus held the broom for him while Harry climbed onto it.

Pushing off with his foot, Harry was startled when the broom flew into the air. He looked at Severus, who gave him an encouraging nod, and flew carefully around the room.

"Pull up on the handle to go higher and push down on it to go down. Your broom has spells and charms on it that will keep it from going too high or too fast while you learn how to ride it." 

Harry's cheeks hurt, he was grinning so widely. His whole body felt lighter and he could feel the broom humming with magic as he circled the room again. He felt lighter and happier, realizing that his dad hadn't lied to him. As Harry circled by the doorway, he saw a Max carrying a large cake with candles into the room as Mixie carried a tea tray. Pushing down on the broom handle, Harry went lower until his feet touched the floor and he gently laid the broom down next to Severus, before he flung himself into his dad's arms.

"Thank you so much, Dad, for everything!" Harry hugged him hard and giving Severus a kiss on the cheek.

"You are so welcome, little one." Severus hugged him back.

* * *


	13. Yule Tide Giving - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 2018 Advent Drabbles on Dreamwidth:
> 
> 1\. Inflatable Dragon / 2.Christmas Caroling / 3.Flannel sheets / 4.Ugly Christmas Jumper  
> 5.Snowed in / 6.Figgy Pudding
> 
>  **A/N:** Not beta'd – poke me if you see anything!

"Yule Tide Giving – Part I"

* * *

Harry kept his hand in the pocket of his cloak, keeping his bag of money safe. It was all money he had earned doing his chores, his allowance, his dad called it. And Harry could spend it any way he wanted. 

"Harry, the toys are this way." 

Following his dad, Harry looked around with wide eyes. He'd never seen so many toys! A large, green blow-up dragon stood on one side, guarding a stack of plushies and Harry knew instantly who would like it as a Yule gift. 

"Dad?" Harry looked up. "Can I get a Yule present for Draco?"

* * *

Severus smothered a smile as he envisioned Lucius' expression when Draco opened his gift. Allowing Harry to wander up and down the aisles, looking at the toys, Severus watched him to see if there was a toy that caught his eye, as Harry rarely asked for himself. 

Christmas carolers, a new holiday addition by Magical Harrods, strolled by and Severus winced at the volume. Harry turned, watching them go by, a box of colorful wooden blocks in his arms.

"Did you find something you want, son?" Severus asked quietly.

Smiling, Harry looked up. "Do you think Mixie would like these?"

* * *

Harry climbed into his bed, pulling his new flannel sheets up to his chin. Dad had bought him the sheets while they were shopping and Harry loved how soft they were. Even though it had been months since they'd adopted each other, Harry wasn't used to getting presents. Dad had read him a story about Yule traditions and Harry wanted to give everyone special presents.

"Harry?" His dad came in. "Are you ready for your story?"

Sliding over to make room, Harry nodded. "Is it a new one?"

"Yes, tonight we'll learn about Christmas traditions."

And more presents to give!"

* * *

Severus looked down at the garish red and green sweater Harry handed him and tried not to cringe. It was the epitome of an ugly Christmas jumper, but the bright, expectant smile on the seven-year-old's face convinced him. Carefully, Severus pulled it on over his customary white button-down.

"Happy first day of Yule, Daddy." Harry's voice was uncertain and his use of a diminutive told Severus his son expected to be rebuffed.

Crouching to eyelevel, Severus smiled at Harry. "Thank you for your thoughtful gift, Harry." 

Harry launched himself at Severus, who knew he'd done the right thing wearing it.

* * *

"Snowed in?" Harry looked at his dad's face in the fire, trying not to cry. "Does it mean you can't come home?" 

"I'll come as soon as I can, little one—" His dad disappeared.

A soft hand squeezed his shoulder, turning him from the Floo. "Some storms have magical energy in them, Harry."

Harry nodded, sniffling quietly as they walked back to the class room. Draco looked up from his textbook at them.

"What's the matter with Uncle Severus?"

"A magical snow storm at Hogwarts."

Draco frowned. "Harry can stay here, can't he?"

"Of course, he can."

Draco beamed.

* * *

It was late when the storm let up enough for Severus to Floo directly to Malfoy Manor. The house was silent, but the fragrant with the smell of biscuits baking and stewing dates for the figgy pudding. Silently, Severus made his way up to the room he and Harry had shared before. He was relieved to see Harry curled in the middle of the bed. 

Banishing his clothes, Severus found a nightshirt in the ensuite and crawled into bed. Harry was instantly in his arms and Severus knew he'd been crying.

"Shhh, I'm here, son. I have you," Severus whispered.

* * *


	14. Yule Tide Giving - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Adventdrabbles prompts:  
> 07 Frosty Window / 08 North Pole / 09 Christmas Cookies / 10 Kissing under mistletoe / 11 Gingerbread / 12 Christmas tree
> 
> Un-beta'd - please poke me if you see anything!

* * *

Harry woke slowly, rubbing his eyes as he threw off his warm cocoon. Opening his eyes, Harry squinted at the grayish light coming in his window. It was the holidays, his dad said, and Harry could sleep in, so there should be sunlight. Sliding out of bed, Harry ran to the window, surprised to find it frosty, and pressed his hands against it. 

Through the clear, perfect impressions of his fingers, Harry could see fat, heavy flakes of snow falling.

"Dad!" Harry scrambled out his door. "DAD! It's snowing!"

Hands caught him and spun him around. "Tremendously exciting, my son."

* * *

Severus watched as Harry, dressed in appropriate winter garb, running and tumbling in the snow. He'd never seen the usually quiet, studious seven-year-old act so carefree. Not even flying with Draco had produced this strong a reaction.

"Daddy!"

Harry ran towards him and Severus scooped him up. "Are you cold?"

"Oh, no!" Harry hugged him. "Is this what the North Pole looks like?" 

Severus snorted. "I believe there's more snow and many toy building workshops. What would you like Father Christmas to bring you this year?" 

He felt Harry stiffen and silently cursed.

"I've never been on Santa's _good_ list."

* * *

Mixie appeared with a tea tray while his dad wrapped a warm blanket around Harry and settled him on the couch. Harry's eyes widened when he saw the plate of Christmas biscuits and glass of milk. Dad never let him to have biscuits before lunch!

"Thank you, Mixie," Dad said, sitting beside Harry, a piece of parchment and a Biro in his hand. 

Harry chose a star-shaped biscuit as he watched Dad put the parchment on the table. Dad fixed his tea and took a stocking biscuit, before turning to him.

"We're going to write a letter to Father Christmas."

* * *

Carrying Harry, Severus Apparated to Diagon Alley and headed to the Owl Post Office, to send Harry's letter. Wide eyes following the owl, Harry gripping his hand and tugged on it.

"Is Santa a wizard?" he whispered.

"Of course," Severus said, smiling. "Now, we've some additional presents to buy."

The decorations were elaborately and Harry's distraction allowed Severus to sneak in several "Santa" gifts. Balls of tinsel and enchanted mistletoe flowed above them as they left Flourish and Botts.

"Dad!" Harry whispered. "What're they doing?"

Severus looked to see a couple kissing under floating mistletoe. Groaning, he covered Harry's eyes.

* * *

Carefully putting candies on the warm gingerbread man, Harry smiled when he saw Mixie add black icing for eyes. They'd already made several "Harrys" and the house-elf promised they would make some "Severus" biscuits. Max nicked some biscuits when Mixie wasn't looking, making Harry giggle. Scowling, Mixie shooed him away.

Harry grinned as he watched them, his dad told him the two elves were married. "Mixie? Do house-elves kiss under mistletoe, too?" 

For a minute, Harry was afraid Mixie was mad at him, until she laughed and waggled her finger at him. 

"Youse too young to be asking, little master!"

* * *

Severus tucked Harry into bed, amused as his son struggled against sleep. 

"Can we get our Christmas tree tomorrow, Dad?" 

The words were punctuated with a yawn and Severus brushed Harry's fringe back.

"Yes, we'll get it and we'll put up our decorations, son."

"Thank you, Daddy," Harry whispered sleepily. "Especially for my Yule gift today. I love the 'jammas."

Kissing his forehead, Severus sat beside Harry as he fell asleep, a smile on his face. Severus shook his head at the child's fascination with kissing after the mistletoe incident. 

Hopefully, Harry would forget kissing until well into his teens!

* * *


	15. Yule Tide Giving - Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Advent Drabble prompts:  
> 13\. Scrooge / 4. Christmas stocking full of coal /15. Christmas mittens / 16. Sledding
> 
> Un-betad

* * *

Severus held Harry's hand firmly as they walked into the village, down the road from Prince's Keep. His long frock coat swirled around his legs as a Warming Charm kept he, and Harry, comfortable in the bitter cold. Their destination was the woodsman at the end of lane, who had a small plot of Christmas trees.

"Is that Scrooge?" 

"Blimey! You think it is?"

Severus turned a formidable glare a group of boys playing in the snow. Their chatter stopped immediately, but Harry started giggling.

"He's not Scrooge!" Harry said, walking by. "He's my dad!"

Severus sneered at the children.

* * *

The boys burst into heated whispers as they strode by, Harry skipping along to keep up. He didn't like people who were mean, like Dudley had always been mean to him. 

"Dad? Will those boys get Christmas stockings full of coal?" Harry remembered his aunt screeching at him that coal was all he would ever get – she'd put a stocking up last year to prove it to him.

His dad looked down at him, his eyes sharp. "Something tells me you've experience with coal, son, but no, they may be mean spirited but Father Christmas is very forgiving." 

Harry relaxed.

* * *

Angus, the woodsman, greeted them warmly before leading them into the forest. Severus was glad he'd given Harry Christmas mittens as his Yule present that morning as they pushed snow-covered trees. Renewing the Warming Charm on them both, Severus followed behind, listening as Angus relayed the origins of the Christmas tree.

His mind returned to Harry's question about coal, knowing Petunia had used Christmas traditions to torment the child. 

"Dad! Hurry! We found a _perfect_ tree!" 

Severus stepped into a clearing, seeing Harry patting the scrawny branch of a tall tree, which leaned decidedly to the left. "It's perfect, son."

* * *

Harry sighed and wrapped his hands around his mug of hot cocoa. Max had gotten their Christmas tree from the forest and even helped them decorate it. Mixie had a pair of Christmas stockings to hang on the fireplace; one even had Harry's name on it! Harry'd been amazed to watch his dad decorate the room with a flick of his wand.

After lunch, Dad had taken him outside to teach Harry how to sled and they had flown down the hill in the backyard. Sledding was almost as fun as flying, Harry decided as he took a careful sip.

* * *

Feeling Harry burrow into his side with a sigh, Severus set the story he was reading aside and wrapped a quilt around them. The fairy lights twinkled in the surprisingly pretty Christmas tree, their stockings hung on the mantle. The aroma of fresh holly and ivy was pleasant and Harry was happy. 

Tightening the arm around his son's shoulder, Severus kissed his head. Harry was easy to please and grateful for everything he received, but still reserved, something that hurt Severus' heart. How could anyone have treated a child so abysmally? 

Severus would make this a prefect Christmas for Harry.

* * *


End file.
